The fire of a Spitfire
by SindragonV2
Summary: Spitfire is at the top of her game ,the best of the meponys would say she has everything.But how wrong they are. Dealing with her heart being broken by her ex,while only her Wonderbolts teammates by her side to cheer her up.While they deal with air shows and the ass of upper class pony's. But once again her life will change when a creature enters her world
1. Chapter 1

**The fire of a Spitfire by Sindragon**

**Chapter 1 Spitfires**

**Wonderbolts HQ ,Cloudsdale Equestria, Spitfire Room.**

" Come on Spit,it be fun."Soarin said to his close friend,as he placed a hoof onto her back.

Spitfire quickly knocked his hoof off ,as she turn around to look at her best friend. Who had been with her since they joined the Wonderbolts and even before that. As well as their climb up the ranks to the top. Of the Wonderbolts as well as being the head of the Equestria air force. With Soarin as her number 2 in her command.

While they sat in Spitfire private room ,which showed her accomplish of her young life. Championship Cups of 1st place from races/stunts completions. That she had won by her self and the team. Sure their were 2nd and 3rd but only a few. Also their were meddles from the wars that she had been in, mainly wars with the Gryphon's. But at the moment their was no war,after the peace treaty. Sign by Princess Luna and the new Gryphon king.

But their was one thing that Spitfire struggle with and that was..

"For the last time Soarin ,IM NOT DOING A BLIND DATE!." Spitfire said with bit of vermin to her wing pony.

Causing Soarin to squirm nervously at her voice and the look she was giving him . Only Rainbow dash could rival Spitfire death glare,as well as other things. Mainly her hot head attitude,which both of them had in hoofs.

" Please Spit I know you hate being alone and I seen, the way you look at other pony's in love. Im sure their somepony right for you,if you only tried." Soarin said softly to his best friend.

It hurt him to she her like this knowing why Spitfire,was strongly agents of having a lover. She put her work ahead of her love life and he knew how it was destroying her .

" Uhaaaaaaaa you know why,Im one of the most powerful non Alicorn pony's in the whole of Equestria. If I had a love life with somepony ,you know what would happen . An you know how the spoiled upper-class brats of Canterlot hate me being in power and they would do anything to see me crumble. Including a certain Prince. That after I give what he deserves. He would have to change his name to Prince Blueballs." Spitfire raged,as her fire orange red wings spread out ferociously to complete her rage.

Soarin gulp a bit but couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his friend remark,towards the brown nose prince. Knowing from Dash that one of her friends would also happily help Spitfire work on the Prince.

"I know Spitfire, but you can't let them control your life. You should be happy in your love life, like when you are being the leader of the Wonderbolts . You saw how Cadence rain down hell onto anypony who dare to tell her. That Shining Armor wasn't worthy, to courted the Royal blood of the Alicorn Princess. " Soarin said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah only after they found out his sister was Princess Celestia student, plus now Princess Twilight. Im just a Captain of the Air force, they would cause problems for anypony I was with. If the Pony wasn't trying to use me, to get them higher up to the Princess." Spitfire snorted angrily ,as a few tears fell down her face.

Soarin quickly nuzzle his friend,while warping his light blue wings around his best friend.

"Im sorry Spit I didn't mean to bring up that filth. If you want I can cancel this date idea." Soarin said softly to her,remembering what had made her sold cold when mentioning her past love life.

"No your right Soarin,I need to let the past go and listen to my heart. Give me few seconds to look nice ok, before we head out." Spitfire ask him, as she finished crying. While looking at him.

"Ok I wait downstairs ,horse apples I forgot Rainbow has been waiting down their." Soarin said while letting out a groan,remembering his Marefriend was waiting for them.

Which everypony knew Rainbow hated waiting. Spitfire let out a laugh as she saw Soarin running out of her room.

"Just make sure your not doing,what I caught you doing with Rainbow in the showers today." Spitfire said in a mischievously way.

Causing Soarin to trip over his hoof,as his wings poof out ridge in embarrassment.

"SPITFIRE!" Sorain yelled,only to hear her giggle. Causing him to smile to hear her giggle ,as he then walk down to meet up with Rainbow.

**Eastleigh Airport ,Hampshire .UK**

"Lady what are you doing in their, trying to fly it." A man said while let out a chuckle to someone,as he walk over to a lone British green Spitfire Air plane.

"Woof!" came from inside the plane ,from who the man was talking to.

The Man himself was Stuart Greystock ,a ex RAF pilot. He had got to Captain before being resign with few others after cuts in the RAF. It came from the idea after 6 Spitfires had been restored by the RAF fund. An they wanted a few Pilots good enough to fly the Pride of Britain

An to lot of people, the Spitfire was much a beloved plane to the Uk people. So it was not a hard choice of saying yes, to being. One of the luckily ones, to fly the wartime icon plane.

Sure it was cutback it pay,but it was a once in a life time offer. Plus it was the Spitfire he heard story's from his Granddad. Of the Spitfire plane that his Granddad, flew in the war and was the reason why Stuart join the RAF.

"Got ya, you little devil." Stuart said laughing,while picking up Lady from inside the plane.

Lady was a 2 month old German Shepherd dog, she was the group mascot for the Spitfire air group. While she lived with Stuart ,when not being at the airstrip or air shows.

She wiggle her tail happily, while licking his face. Stuart then climbed into the plane with the puppy. The group had found out it was safe enough for Lady to go with Sin. When doing light training in the Spitfire. Since she would cry and bark the world to piece,if she wasn't with her daddy. Luckily One helpers would look after Lady, when it was to dangerous to take her up. Bribing said puppy with treats and toys.

"Yo Sin you ready I guess,Lady with you! " Said a voice over the plane radio.

"Roger Blade ,you ready for next week air show with the Red Arrows." Stuart asked to Blade,as he did all his pre flight checks.

"Yea ready to show,that old beat new in planes." Blade replied over the radio to Stuart.

As the sound of Blade Spitfire started off over the radio. While Stuart power up the Royal Royce engines up.

" Comfy Lady "Stuart ask his companion,who gave a happy bark.

Who was strap into a special seat made for her,so she could fly in Stuart Spitfire. Stuart let out a chuckle as he exited the hanger,.As he rode down the airstrip ,before taking off into the air.

**2 Hours later**

" Ten for one last go before landing,it look like the winds are picking up Blade." Stuart said over his radio,as Lady gave out a happy bark ,while looking around.

It had been a good practice for the coming up show,next week. But Winds and thunder had cause problems,so the training had to be cut short. But Stuart wanted to do, one more trick before calling it quits.

"Let goo." Stuart said to himself,as he hit the overdrive of the engines. As the Spitfire shot off into the clouds.

"Be careful Stuuu...a..r..t..it gett..." Blade was trying saying over the radio,but it was getting interrupted by heavy static.

"Blade can you hear me repeat over." Stuart said into his headset,but was getting nothing but static over the radio.

Lady starting to whimper knowing something was not right,only to feel Stuart hand stroking her ears trying to calm her.

"It going to be ok girl ,we going to land it be ok!" Stuart told her,as he then fought agents the harsh winds. Which cause the Spitfire to spin out of control.

"Come on you can do it girl." Stuart said to the plane.

As he watch the thunder shoot past him missing the plane by a inch. Stuart and Lady were about 10,000 ft to go when!

"**BANG" **as the crashing of thunder came crashing down hard, on to the tail of the Spitfire.

"May day may day this is Spitfire 4 Dash Sin. I have be hit by thunder,losing control going to crash. I repeat im going to crash, lost all control of the plane." Stuart shouted over his head set.

As the wind blasted the Spitfire around like a toy,while it was hit 2 more time by the thunder and after the 3rd. Stuart had lost all sense and black out unknowing ,that him ,Lady and the Spitfire were about to be shot into a new world.

**Outside the Wonderbolts HQ Cloudsdale Equestria**

After cleaning herself up to look good ,Spitfire join up with RD and Soarin . As they took to the sky to reach the restaurant Soarin had chosen,because of a certain pie they were famous for.

As they flew RD chatted with her leader and idol ,about doing a new move set. An on how it would be 20% cooler.

Spitfire was going to reply when she saw a big cloud growing large ,as thunder was shooting from it. Confused a thunderstorm was not planed today,so why was the a lone cloud their?.

Soarin was about to speak,when their was a loud bang and screams of Pony's around them. Confused as they look up in shock to see a large unknown object, that was coming right at them.

**End Chapter 1**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers**


	2. Crash landing

**Chapter 2 Crash Landing**

"**SPITFIRE MOVE!" **Soarin shouted to his friend,who was dead on .Of the out of control plane.

But she was frozen in fear as the large object was coming right at her and would of turn her into Pony mince meat. If it wasn't for a blur of rainbow blasting her out the way. As the out of control Spitfire plane scream downwards,as smoke from the failed engines followed behind it.

While the screams of Pegasus Pony's filled the air,as they tried to get out of the way of the large unknown thing. As it was crashing into the cloud buildings like they were made of candy floss .When said buildings collapsed to the cloud floor. Some of the Pony's had to fly out of the buildings,in fear of being killed by the monster. That was causing chaos in Cloudsdale ,while the members of the Wonderbolts look at their captain for orders.

" Cap are you ok?what are your orders?" Rainbow ask her leader,since she was still training at the Wonderbolts academy.

"Uh yeah im fine Rainbow Dash. We must stop that thing,from damaging any more of Cloudsdale,or worst killing anypony.

As the group of pony's speeded of towards the falling plane,as it was heading straight to the reinforce cloud ground.

Rainbow flew past her friends to fight "the monster",while not listening to the cries/orders of protects from her friends . As she got closer to the plane,the dieing engines were making a high pitch whine. Causing Rainbow to scream in pain. From the noise the thing was making,causing pain to her ears.

Rainbow flatten her ears to her head, to block out as much noise this thing was making. While giving it her best evil glair she could muster.

"OH RIGHT BIG GUY OR WHAT EVER YOU ARE. IM ORDING YOU TO STOP ,RIGHT NOW!. IF YOU DONT, I WILL MAKE YOU IN 10 SECONDS FLAT!" Rainbow shouted with rage,while flying by the out of control plane.

After waiting a few seconds,well to Rainbow it was like years. An getting no response from the plane and her paceshen had worn out.

"OH RIGHT BIG GUY, YOU ASK FOR IT" Rainbow shouted ,as she snorted out smoke in anger.

Rainbow then turn around to give it, her best hoof kick. Only to scream in pain as hot steel beats a pony hoof. Causing her to burn her hoof,as well and more pain for her ears. From the ringing sound from hitting the plane, with her hoof.

"RAINBOW PULL UP PULL UP !" Soarin yelled to his mate.

As he ,Spitfire and now Fleetfoot were flying towards her and the plane.

"Huh!? What are you talking ..." Rainbow shouted to them, due to the pain in her ears.

Turning to look at them ,to see them telling/yelling to her to pull up. As she turn to look at what they were warning her about ,only to see the reinforce cloud floor 2 feet in front her. Since it was magic made to stop Pony's from going through it,as well as giving Cloudsdale a solid ground to build on.

The Plane smashed into the reinforce cloud, managing to brake through it. But the landing wheels of the Spitfire snap off,from the force of braking through the reinforce magic cloud. But it managed as it carry on it crash coarse to the ground. When Rainbow..!.

"About oh Ponyfeathers." Rainbow screamed ,as her eyes went to pinpricks in fear.

As she hard crash into the reinforce cloud floor. As a loud thud echo filled the air,while a few Pegasus flinch ,filling the pain Rainbow felt. When she crashed head first in to the reinforce cloud floor.

"RAINBOW." Soarin shouted to his mate as he flew,down to check on his mate to see if she was ok.

Seeing this and knowing that this thing, wouldn't stop in till it hit the ground. An they need to get Pony's out of the way. From were this thing would end up crashing and judging soon by the speed it was still going. Sure the reinforce ground had slow it down,but it was still going faster than the normal Pegasus could.

"Soarin take Dash, to the hospital. An get the others to help with the injury's and clear up. Me and Fleetfoot will warn the Pony's on the ground, an pray nopony get hurt. When this thing crashes into the ground. "Spitfire said to him .

Soarin look up giving her a nod ,as he place the out cold Dash on his back. As a burst of silver and orange bolts shot down into the hole,that the plane had made.

Spitfire and Fleetfoot flew as fast as they could, while keeping a eye on were the thing would crash. Spitfire spotted it was heading to crash land right in Ponyville. She sighed why letting out out a dry chuckle. When thinking how many times Ponyville had been destroyed/flatten by all kind of stuff. They should rename the town from Ponyville to something about being wreck all the time.

Spitfire gave Fleetfoot orders on helping Pony's, escape the soon to be path of destruction. While she flew to the top of the town hall to set of the warning alarm. When speaking into the microphone to tell the news to the town pony's.

" Attention Pony's of Ponyville,their is a unknown object that is on a head on crash with Ponyville. Please leave your homes imedently ,you don't have much time. I repeat leave your homes the is a level 2 warning." Spitfire shouted into the microphone.

As she watched from the top of the town hall of screaming pony's running from their homes. While some of the town pony's were pointing to the Spitfire plane, as it was nearly about to crash land.

Spitfire then zoomed off around Ponyville to help anypony, who was struggling to escape. As she saw Fleetfoot on the other side of the town doing the same. She then turn around to look to the see the object just then smashing into the ground.

Which was one hell of a bang causing a lot of pony's to moan in pain. As the plane tore up the ground digging in and starting to slow down. Though bits of the Plane were braking off from hitting the Pony homes. Due to the digging in the ground one of the blades ,was being bent till it couldn't take no more. With one mighty loud bang,that blade snap of and flew into the Apple stand of a certain element of honesty. Who was only standing their,a few seconds ago.

But mainly the homes and shops ,were coming off 2nd best to the plane. Spitfire was glad it just the homes not Pony's, that were being destroyed. As she was thinking that, she saw were the Plane would most like going to stop at the Library. Since it was the most solid thing in Ponyville. An the thing was close to stopping anyway. But she then saw the door opening showing the new Princess.

"Uh what this noise about,cant I read Star swirl the bearded book in peace!" Twilight let out a moan of annoyance.

As she look up seeing the plane ,about 300 feet in front of her and still moving. Letting out a scream as she was about to put a shield spell around her and the library. When she felt somepony knocking her out the way. As the Plane came to a slow halt,while it stop right were she was a few second ago.

Twilight turn to look,to see who had saved her life.

"Captain Spitfire ,thank you but what is that thing? That nearly killed me and destroyed half of Ponyville. "Twilight asked her.

"Im sorry Princess ,but I don't know! It just appeared out of no were and it was already free-falling. We have no idea what this thing is!" Spitfire replied,as she bowed,after helping Twilight to her hoofs.

" Wait did you say it just appeared out of no were,meaning it a alien thing?." Twilight asked let out small squee of finding out something new,while shaking off her near death.

Causing Spitfire to grumble to herself,on how the Princess was acting on finding about this thing.

Before Spitfire could respond, she heard the Princess gasp in shock

"Spitfire get a doctor,their are some injured creatures in this thing"Twilight shouted to the captain of the Wonderbolts.

It took a few seconds for it to sink for the captain.

"WAIT WHAT!." Spitfire shouted in shocked.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Review and rate ^^**

**No flamers.**


End file.
